One Big Family
by Stephanie1316
Summary: sequel to Awww, Love! *CHAPTER 3 UP!*Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are in their last year of high school. Anastasia is usually with her grandmother (Jo). l/g , PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Which one should I buy?

One Big Family  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Jo, Matt, Sam, and the other people. BUT I do own Anastasia and the other people that aren't in the show.  
  
  
  
Yes I did make a sequel, and this is it! Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are in their last year of high school. Anastasia is usually with her grandmother (Jo). Sam has gotten to like his granddaughter after a year. Lol, I hope you like it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Which one should I buy?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Anastasia went to the mall, so they could pick out Christmas things for their new apartment. Yep they just got it a month ago!  
  
" Which one should I buy?" asked Lizzie as she holded up three shirts. The one to the right said 'Merry Christmas!' and was red all over, and the one in the middle said the same, but it was green all over. And then the left one said ' From Sea to Shinning Sea' with a picture of two fishes, kissing, and they were in the ocean.  
  
" Umm. maybe the red one." Said Gordo as he pointed to the right. Anastasia was in the stroller, playing with her toys. She was so cute like that.  
  
" Yeah I like that one best." Said Lizzie, and put it in the cart. And then Lizzie added, " Well I think Ann is hungry. Give me her bottle."  
  
" Ok, here" said Gordo as he gave Lizzie Anastasia's bottle.  
  
" Thanks, here you go Ann." Said Lizzie as she took Anastasia in her arms and gave her bottle. " That's my girl!"  
  
  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
  
  
*~* The next night *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you want to watch?" asked Gordo as I sat down next to him. I just put Anastasia in her crib. She's sound asleep.  
  
" Maybe a movie. What's on tonight?" I said, this is usually all the time we get on a school nights.  
  
" The Mummy Returns, The New Guy, Pearl Harbor, Austin Powers in Gold Member, and The Mummy." Said Gordo as he read off the TV channel guide. They're all my favorite movies! Which one should I pick?  
  
" Umm, maybe The Mummy Returns" I answered, with a smile.  
  
" Ok sweet heart" he said as he kissed me on the lips, then when we're done he turned the channel to 38. (A/N: they have cable that's why they get movies, lol.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry but that's it for now! I hoped it's good.  
  
And please tell me what you think should happen in the story! Or if you want me to keep going! REVIEW! Please? 


	2. Chapter 2: Talking online and working at...

One Big Family Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for the people that reviewed!  
  
Question: how old are ye?  
  
Answer: A friend said not to, so I'm not, sorry. May I ask why u asked that? I'm just wondering.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry chapter one was very short, but I couldn't think of anything to put in the first chapter, lol.  
  
Ok I'm sorry if I confused you, but they were getting ready for Christmas. It's in a couple of weeks for them. So that's why she was looking at the shirts, she was going to buy it for Miranda. I'm sooo sorry! I just though you would get it. I will try to put a lot of details and everything else in. Ok?  
  
Ok then now on with the story! And I think I'll have this chapter longer.  
  
And thanks to one person, ThePopGurlz, that stuck up for me. Thank you again!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Talking online and working at a Pizza Parlor  
  
  
  
*~* A week later *~*  
  
*~* Friday, December 6 *~*  
  
  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are in their last class for the day. It was study hall. They usually just talked about Anastasia, homework, their jobs, or what they will do later. They really didn't study unless they have a test the next day or something like that, or they talked on their lab tops.  
  
" So how was work yesterday?" asked Miranda with a smile.  
  
" Hey ladies and Gordon!" said Ethan Craft as he sat next to a blushing Miranda. Yep she still likes him, but not as much as she used to.  
  
" Hey Ethan!" said Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo with a smile.  
  
" What's you doing?" asked Ethan, he really hasn't changed, he's still stupid, you know like don't get what their talking about. Oh well, people never really change in years. (Sorry to the Ethan Lovers, but u got to know he's not really smart.)  
  
" Talking about work, so what's you been doing?" asked Miranda  
  
" Nothin, just hanging out with Kate." Said Ethan, yes Kate got Ethan, Kate and Lizzie and the gang still isn't friends, but they did talk online.  
  
" Oh, how nice!" said Miranda, with a fake smile.  
  
  
  
While Ethan and Miranda talked Lizzie and Gordo were checking their mail, and were talking to Larry online.  
  
Lizzie18: hey Larry, whats you doing?  
  
Loverofworms: hey  
  
Loverofworms: n2m u?  
  
Lizzie18: nm, just talking to Gordo  
  
Loverofworms: kool  
  
Lizzie18: yeah  
  
Loverofworms: how's Anastasia?  
  
Lizzie18: she's fine  
  
Lizzie18: she's at the zoo with my mom  
  
Loverofworms: kool  
  
Lizzie18: lol  
  
Loverofworms: lol  
  
Loverofworms: g2g  
  
Lizzie18: byeee  
  
Loverofworms: cya!  
  
Loverofworms has sighed off at 2: 40: 31 p.m.  
  
  
  
Lizzie closed the scene, and looked at her buddy list, and saw three people online. Who are:  
  
Buddies online (3/10)  
  
Firestarter18 Gordo  
  
Matt13 Matt  
  
Thequeen Kate  
  
  
  
She clicked on Matt's screen name. ' I wonder why he's online?' Lizzie thought  
  
Lizzie18: what r u doing online? Don't u have school?  
  
Matt13: nope, day off  
  
Lizzie18: o0o0o0o  
  
Matt13: lol  
  
Matt13: whats up?  
  
Lizzie18: n2m, just talking  
  
Lizzie18: u?  
  
Matt13: kool  
  
Matt13: talking to Lanny online  
  
Lizzie18: ok  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* After 20 minutes the bell rings *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie18: g2g  
  
Matt13: ok  
  
Matt13: bye  
  
Lizzie18: byeee  
  
Lizzie18 sighed off at 3: 01: 23 p.m.  
  
  
  
*~* Later that night at 4:00 *~*  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were getting ready for work. They both worked at a Pizza Parlor on Broad Street. They really loved their work and all, but they didn't really want to leave Anastasia, but they knew they had too for Anastasia.  
  
Here's their schedule:  
  
Friday  
  
4:00 (It's actually 5:00, but they need time to get there, so that's why I put 4:00) to 10:00  
  
Saturday and Sunday  
  
10:00 to 6:30  
  
They both get paid $ 83.93 on Monday; they always go on Monday for their payment. Together they have $167.86 all together. (A/n: I don't know if any one can get that much money, but that's what my sister thinks they could get.) Jo drives them to work, and Miranda takes them to school. While Anastasia is at her grandmother's house (Jo). But they do get time to be with Anastasia.  
  
" Let's go Lizzie!" said Gordo as he ran past their room, and went to the door.  
  
" I'm coming! I just have to get Ann ready!" called Lizzie from their bedroom.  
  
" FINE, I'LL BE WAITING IN THE CAR!" called Gordo, and walked to the jeep, opened the passengers side and slide in. " Hello Mrs. McGuire, Lizzie and Ann will be out soon."  
  
" Hello Gordo, ok then" said Jo with a smile, as she read the book she was reading before.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Of chapter 2 anyway, lol.  
  
  
  
Ok so that's it for chapter 2! I hope u liked it! I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow or some time this week. I don't know when through. Oh well. And I'm really happy people like it! I got 7 reviews for chapter 1! Yeah! *~* dances *~* Hehe, I'll stop now. 


	3. Chapter 3: work, building something, and...

One Big Family Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n:  
  
I hope every one likes this story! I know I do. I'm telling you, I'm trying my best to making it seem REAL, so please don't beg me with it.  
  
But if anyone wants to help me, e-mail here: stephbach90@yahoo.com or if u want to talk to me on Aol IM, my screen name is: Staryu1213. But if you do IM me PLEASE say who you are or why you're talking to me. I don't care if you just IM me to talk, I'll be glad. But be prepared, I will ask u what you think, lol.  
  
And please DON'T use these screen names in real life! I don't know if anyone has them so please don't!  
  
Lizzie: Lizzie18  
  
Gordo: Firestarter18  
  
Miranda: Cheetah300  
  
Ethan: Thecoolguy17  
  
Matt: Matt13  
  
Larry: Loverofworms  
  
Kate: Thequeen  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: work, building something, and online  
  
  
  
*~* 5:04 *~*  
  
  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
  
  
" Hello, How may I help you?" I asked a man, He looks like a movie star. Well maybe rich by the way he dressed. He had a dark blue suit, with a black tie. His hair was back, his eyes were the greenest that I have ever seen.  
  
" Hello ma'am, I would like to have a pizza steak and a bottle of Cherry coke."  
  
" Okay, it will be done in 20 minutes, please take a seat while you wait sir." I said, and he just nodded and went to the seat in the front.  
  
  
  
*~* 5 minutes later *~*  
  
  
  
" Hey Lizzie, how's it going?" asked Gordo, when he came back from he's break.  
  
" Good, I guess. How was your break?"  
  
" It was okay" he said, he was now beside me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
*~* 15 minutes later *~*  
  
  
  
The pizza steak was done for that man, so I grabbed it and took his cherry coke outta the Soda machine. Now I was ready to give it to him. So I walked to where he was, and gave him the pizza steak to the guy.  
  
" Thank you miss" he said with a smile.  
  
" Your welcome. Do you want anything else sir?"  
  
" No thank you."  
  
" Okay" I said, and I left.  
  
  
  
*~* 5:25 *~*  
  
POV: No one  
  
*~* At the McGuire's house *~*  
  
  
  
" Hey Anastasia, what do you want to play with?" Jo asked Anastasia, as she sat next to her. And Anastasia just looks at the stuffed puppy dog. It was the cutest stuffed dog! It was brown, very nice color brown. And the puppy is VERY soft. Anastasia loved it! She would always go everywhere with it.  
  
" Want to play with your puppy?" Anastasia just shakes her head, saying yes with it.  
  
" Okay" said Jo with a smile, and kissed Anastasia's forehead and sat on the chair near Anastasia.  
  
  
  
*~* 5 minutes later *~*  
  
" MOM! I'm back from basketball!" Matt said as he got in the door.  
  
" I'M IN THE DEN!" called Jo.  
  
" Okay, hey Anastasia!" said Matt as he picked her up and kissed her forehead then put her back down.  
  
" How was the game?"  
  
" We lost! BY ONE POINT!"  
  
" Are you okay about it?"  
  
" Yeah, well kinda. I don't know!" Matt said as he sat down next to Anastasia.  
  
" Okay. Matt watches her for a minute, so I can make dinner. Okay?" asked Jo as she got up.  
  
" Yeah sure. What are you doing Anastasia?" Said Matt, as he looked at what she was doing. It looked like she was building a . . . well . . . something. Anastasia just mobbed some baby words and kept building, whatever it was. " Okay then"  
  
  
  
*~* At 6:29 *~*  
  
*~* At Miranda's house *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Miranda was online, and was talking to Ethan. She has been talking to him for the past hour.  
  
  
  
Cheetah300: so what are you doing?  
  
Thecoolguy17: nothing, you?  
  
Cheetah300: I'm just talking to people  
  
Thecoolguy17: same here  
  
Cheetah300: cool  
  
Thecoolguy17: yeah  
  
Thecoolguy17: so how's Anastasia? Lizzie? And Gordo?  
  
Cheetah300: they're doing ok, Lizzie and Gordo are at work right now  
  
Thecoolguy17: cool  
  
Cheetah300: yeah  
  
Thecoolguy17: Do we have any homework?  
  
Cheetah300: yeah  
  
Thecoolguy17: what page? And what subject?  
  
Cheetah300: page 210  
  
Cheetah300: English  
  
Thecoolguy17: okay, thanks!  
  
Cheetah300: welcome  
  
Thecoolguy17: I gotta go!  
  
Cheetah300: okay  
  
Cheetah300: see ya  
  
Thecoolguy17: byeee  
  
Cheetah300: bye  
  
Thecoolguy17 signed off at 6:50:10 PM  
  
  
  
'Whom should I talk to next?' thought Miranda as she closed the screen; she looked at her buddy list. Only Matt and Larry was on now. ' I'll talk to Matt.'  
  
Cheetah300: Hey Matt!  
  
Matt13: hey!  
  
Cheetah300: what's up?  
  
Matt13: nothin much, you?  
  
Cheetah300: same  
  
Cheetah300: so what is Anastasia doing now?  
  
Matt13: She's sleeping  
  
Cheetah300: okay  
  
Cheetah300: lol  
  
Matt13: lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! I'm done with this chapter! YAY!  
  
I want to know what you think, Who Is Your Favorite Character So Far in My Story?  
  
A: Lizzie  
  
B: Gordo  
  
C: Matt  
  
D: Anastasia  
  
E: Miranda  
  
F: Jo  
  
G: Ethan  
  
H: Larry  
  
  
  
Remember to review! 


End file.
